


Китайский разговорник

by Falde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Проблема понимания остаётся нерешённой, и Тэиль не знает, что с ней делать.





	Китайский разговорник

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн «NCT life in Osaka».  
> бета — Riisa.

Сычен, думает Тэиль, слишком наивен для своего возраста. И слишком плох в корейском. Конечно, он стал намного лучше с тех пор, как приехал сюда, но он всё ещё многого не понимает. Иногда разговаривать с Сыченом — это как разговаривать по телефону при плохой связи, когда собеседник слышит отрывками, с запозданием, и в итоге теряет общий смысл фраз. 

Тэиль, на самом деле, будет не против, даже если Сычен будет говорить исключительно на китайском. Разумеется, в таком случае он не поймёт ничего из сказанного, но это не главное. Просто в родном языке Сычен, конечно же, чувствует себя свободнее, говорит больше и быстрее, и Тэилю нравится его слушать. Когда Сычен что-то рассказывает на китайском, это звучит красиво и правильно.

Но проблема с пониманием всё равно остаётся нерешённой, и Тэиль не знает, что с ней делать. 

Он сказал «ты мне нравишься», но Сычен расценил это не как влюблённость, а как привязанность старшего хёна к своему донсену, как то самое «нравишься», которое участники группы кидают друг другу после особенно удачных шуток.

Тэилю бы придумать, как лучше признаться Сычену, чтобы тот точно понял правильно. Но тут уже другая проблема — сам Тэиль. Он не силён в выражении своих чувств и молчит куда чаще, чем говорит. Иногда он не знает, что и как следует сказать. А иногда ему кажется, что показывать свои эмоции попросту не стоит, потому что это будет не к месту или же потому что он, как самый старший, должен быть сдержанным. 

Он всегда благодарен, что остальные участники чувствуют себя комфортно рядом с ним. Он ценит, что они продолжают тянуться к нему, несмотря на то, что он сам редко показывает свою привязанность к ним.

В случае с Сыченом Тэиль и вовсе в тупике. Он не знает, как высказаться так, чтобы человек, плохо разговаривающий на корейском, понял весь масштаб его чувств. Это сложная загадка, и ответа у Тэиля нет.

Зато у него есть слабость перед минутными порывами и, как следствие, китайский разговорник в рюкзаке.

Поездка в Осаку на съёмки «NCT life» — это ад. Даже не столько потому что «Тур Юты» звучит как скрытая угроза, сколько потому что Сычен едет тоже. А рядом с Сыченом Тэилю постоянно хочется делать глупости. 

Он единственный, кому удаётся поймать рыбу на первом этапе этого «тура». Что, конечно, является поводом для гордости, но он не собирается особо этим хвалиться. Пока не видит, как уже севший на своё место Сычен ему улыбается, и тогда единственным, чего Тэиль хочет, становится его одобрение.

— Ты видел? Видел, как я поймал рыбу? — спрашивает Тэиль, и его голос немного дрожит от волнения, но это не страшно. Он немного напоминает себе распушившегося павлина, и это не страшно тоже.

— Ты был крут, — Сычен кивает.

Тэиль не успевает даже задуматься, что делает. Он просто берёт Сычена за руку и быстро целует его кисть. Зато когда его настигает осознание, Тэилю хочется сквозь землю провалиться. Но Сычен, хоть и смотрит немного застенчиво и с любопытством, не выглядит обеспокоенным, и Тэиль не озвучивает свой вопрос о том, не перешёл ли он черту. 

Тэиль никогда и представить не мог, что станет не способен мыслить здраво, когда речь идёт о Сычене.

Сычен ему нравится, но стремление его оберегать не менее сильное, чем чувство привязанности, и иногда — вот как сейчас — это вызывает противоречие. Потому что с одной стороны Тэиль рад, но с другой стороны чувствует, что перешагнул границу, которую может себе сейчас позволить. А это — не самое достойное поведение для него, который должен быть ответственным и заботиться об остальных, как старший брат.

Тем более что речь идёт о Сычене. Наивном, невинном как младенец, не понимающем многих тонкостей жизни. Опекать его — это нормальное, едва ли не естественное желание для всех участников. Сычен мог бы стать примером идеального макнэ, будь он помладше. Хотя Тэиль уверен, что втайне все участники считают макнэ именно Сычена.

И когда он думал, что второй день «Тура Юты» будет лучше первого, потому что будет проще держать себя в руках и быть спокойным взрослым человеком, он ошибался. 

Сычен осторожно кладёт веточку сакуры за ухо, делая селку в рамках очередного конкурса от Юты и стаффа, и Тэиль не может отвести от него взгляда. Потому что Сычен красив всегда, но вместе с сакурой кажется и вовсе невероятным, даже просто позируя для фотографии.

Тэиль и не понимает, что всё это время не отводил взгляда, пока Сычен не смотрит на него и не улыбается. Первый порыв — отводить взгляд, делать вид, что это не его сейчас поймали с поличным — Тэиль благополучно игнорирует. Вместо этого он показывает Сычену большие пальцы и одобрительно кивает, пытаясь этим сказать, что, на его взгляд, Сычен точно победит в этом конкурсе.

Вечером Тэиль думает, это всё немного несправедливо. Он уже достиг стадии принятия и не страдает сомнениями на тему того, что ему не может нравиться Сычен, потому что он же старше и должен любить того исключительно как младшего брата. Или его не беспокоит тот факт, что Сычен — вообще ни разу не девушка. Он даже смирился с мыслью, что, возможно, его влюблённость не примет никто, включая самого Сычена и остальных участников группы, которые всё равно рано или поздно заметят, потому что из Тэиля плохой актёр.

Но всё равно он не может высказать всё правильно, потому что разговоры в принципе не являются его сильной стороной, а как объясниться на корейском так, чтобы понял один конкретный китаец — он и понятия не имеет.

Сычен хрупкий и нежный, его хочется оберегать, защищать, им хочется любоваться. Как это всё понятно и просто объяснить на корейском — Тэиль не знает. А чтобы это ещё было и понятно китайскому участнику — вообще сложно.

Он слышит шаги, рядом кто-то осторожно присаживается, и когда Тэиль поворачивает голову, то видит Сычена.

— Хён, — Сычен, очаровательный и прекрасный Сычен улыбается, и его улыбка ярче всего, что только Тэиль видел за свои двадцать три года. — Ты будешь?

У него в руках — две палочки с трёхцветным данго, которые выглядит настолько аппетитными, что даже не вызывают подозрений, несмотря на то, что взял их Сычен явно у Юты. Тэиль согласно кивает, осторожно забирает одну палочку и задумчиво смотрит дальше во двор. Ему кажется, что вот сейчас — в тишине, в спокойной обстановке, без остальных ребят поблизости — идеальный момент, чтобы что-то сказать. Но говорить ему по-прежнему нечего.

— Мне нужно сказать, хён, — начинает Сычен, замолкает и задумчиво хмурится, прежде чем продолжить, — что ты мне нравишься тоже.

Смысл фразы Тэиль понимает не сразу. А когда понимает — смотрит с удивлением, потому что он-то ничего не говорил после первой неудачной попытки. Но Сычен смотрит на него и улыбается как всегда мягко.

— Я же не глупый, хён, — сообщает он раньше, чем Тэиль успевает спросить, и немного медленнее добавляет: — У тебя китайский разговорник из-под подушки торчал. С закладками и подчёркнутыми фразами.

Тэиль судорожно вспоминает, что именно он выделял в разговорнике. Комплименты, предложение погулять и — ох — признание в любви. Он буквально чувствует, как горят его уши.

Сычен улыбается.

— Всё хорошо, хён, — говорит он и протягивает руку, чтобы легко сжать пальцы Тэиля.


End file.
